


A Good-bye

by TDoompoet



Series: This is why I don't write [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Poetry, Child Loss, Don't Read This, F/F, Female Homosexuality, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Paganism, Poetry, References to Depression, Witchcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 19:50:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20569928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TDoompoet/pseuds/TDoompoet
Summary: " With all my might I tried to be the best,But low and behold, I have failed that test. "





	A Good-bye

**Author's Note:**

> There were originally two versions of this poem: one that includes a segment about female homosexuality, and with it excluded. 
> 
> This is the full version.
> 
> [If you would prefer to skip LGBQT+ references, skip the brackets as shown here.]

Good-bye to the enemy others see in me,  
Good-bye to the friend I could never be.  
With all my might I tried to be the best,  
But low and behold, I have failed that test.

[My body feels so empty inside,  
Way deep down where a baby should hide.  
A natural mother is what I shall always want to be,  
But that's taken away by my sexuality.

A father to my children my friend wants to be,  
But my love goes to a woman, why can't he see?  
A home she already has in my heart,  
And never, ever will she ever part.]

My body will stay behind when this world I leave,  
Yet I have a secret hidden up my sleeve.  
My spirit has its own individual mind,  
And my love, my kindred, it will always find.

This spell I weave for when I part,  
For a witch I am with a love for my art.  
My body, when dead, in the ground will lie,  
But my spirit, to you, Love, she will always fly.


End file.
